Fun With Video
by Zaratan
Summary: Jim and Tim have lost their allowance, and must find some way to fund their experiments. They find a way. It might not have been the best way though.


I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, I only play with it.

I blame Captain IT for this, it's all his fault. He hit me with this during the Fannie Awards while I was busy and it just wouldn't leave me alone.

This is also the Tweeb one-shot I was promising MrDrP (about 2 years ago). I originally had something else in mind, but considering how behind I am on my series and that the original idea wasn't scheduled for my main series until Recovery was finished, I thought it best to do this.

--

Fun With Video

Jim and Tim sat in the living room, bored out of their minds. With the advent of summer, and both of them high school students, they had expected to be out and partying with all the other students. Granted, the Lowardian invasion had curtailed some of what they could do, but it was already August, and the clean-up in town was largely done.

It wasn't the lack of parties or invasions or anything like that though that kept them inside. No, it was the fact that they were grounded, after it was discovered that they were the ones responsible for the new sunroof in the family car. Also unfortunately, it wasn't something that they had intended to do in the first place. That left the two of them sitting in the livingroom, watching television, even their computer taken away for a few days until they repaired the damage.

Anne paused in the doorway, seeing their sullen expressions even as she fit the earing carefully into place. "Boys, your father and I are going out. If you want something to eat, you can go to the kitchen to get it, but I don't want you to disturb your sister or Ron. Kim is planning to work really hard on making dinner for the two of them and they don't need you to spoil it."

Both of their heads shot up quickly at that, panic written clearly on their faces. "Kim's cooking?"

Anna frowned at her two young sons. "Yes, she is, and it means a lot to her. I don't want you to make any comments whatsoever."

Jim and Tim shared a look before turning back to their mother. "Do we have to..."

"...eat as well? We..."

"...promise to be good."

Anne looked in shock at the two boys before letting out a chuckle. "You two thought... no, you don't have to eat any of it. I just don't want you to hurt your sister's feelings, this means a lot to her. All right?"

Jim and Tim breathed a sigh of relief. "So long as we don't..."

"...have to eat it, we'll be good."

Anne smiled, putting the finishing touches on. "All right then, have a good night boys, and bed by ten."

"Yes, Mom."

Jim and Tim sank back down as they heard their parents leave, with Jim flipping through the channels aimlessly. "You know," Jim flipped a couple more channels, finding nothing, "if you had just gotten the calculations on the trajectory right..."

Tim turned to look at his brother, clearly offended. "Me? It was your fuel ratios that were off."

Jim shook his head, dropping the remote. "Fine, something was off, but we can't blame each other. Plus, we don't have our allowance now for the next year, so we have no way to finance our experiment anyways."

Tim sighed, sinking back down. "What we need is a way to make some money. No one is gonna hire us though, we're too young."

"So, what we need to do is find a way to make some money... a lot of money."

Tim frowned, his mind swirling. "How are we going to do that?"

_"And remember folks, send in your funniest home videos and you can have a shot at fifteen thousand dollars yourself. But you can't win if you don't enter so send those videos in today!"_

Jim and Tim turned their attention back to the television, their eyes wide as if it was answering their question. When they turned to look at each other, there was a huge grin on their faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jim was on his feet in an instant. "If we enter a video..."

Tim was up only a moment later. "... then we can win the big prize."

"We have the camera..."

"...and I think I have the perfect subject of our video."

Both heads turned as they heard the clattering of pans in the kitchen and Tim was practically ecstatic. "We promised Mom we wouldn't SAY anything to Kim..."

"... but she didn't say anything about not filming her."

--

Kim snuggled up against Ron on the couch, her shoulder tucked into that little spot between his shoulder and head that seemed as if it was made for her. The new couch they had gotten to replace their old one, destroyed in the invasion and destruction of her old home, seemed made for cuddling. Thankfully, she had already gotten over the thought that her parents had probably discovered that fact as well.

His arm was wrapped around her, his fingers tracing small circles on her hip as he used his free hand to flip channels with the remote, looking for something they both could enjoy. He paused briefly at one channel, turning his head just slightly to catch a glimpse of her face. "What about this one KP?"

Kim considered the drama briefly before shaking her head. "No, maybe something a little less emo, a little more funny. Aren't there any good sitcoms on right now?"

Ron just sighed, looking sad. "No, ever since Pals ended, it's like the art of the sitcom has gone completely out the window. I mean, the show still had lots of potential I mean, I thought for sure Rochelle and Rocko were going to get together for good this time and then they just ended the show."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, they got together and broke up like a dozen times. They were never going to work out as a couple."

"They might have if the show had continued."

Kim decided quickly not to argue the point, especially since it was so pointless anyways. Squirming up against Ron, she decided on a different tactic, one that she would definitely enjoy. "You know Ron... my Dad took the Tweebs to LA for that science award they won, my Mom's working a late shift, and we're all alone with nothing to watch on TV. Have you got the same idea as I do about how we could pass the time?"

Ron appeared thoughtful for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin. "Umm... put in a DVD?"

Kim's head shot up, appearing very put out. "Ron..."

Ron wrapped his arms around his offended girlfriend, pulling her close. "I'm kidding, kidding." He kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away reluctantly. "I think I do know a way to pass the time with my beautiful, bondiggity girlfriend."

"That's my bright boy." Kim leaned in, her eyes closing, already enjoying the closeness between them and looking forward to much more as they made out on the couch.

Which is why the sudden beeping of the Kimmunicator upset her so much.

With a growl, she grabbed the wrist device up off the table where she had put it at the start of the night and activated it. "Wade, this sitch better be pretty important."

Wade was rubbing the back of his neck, appearing very scared and uncertain. "I... don't know if it's important..."

"Wade..."

"You might want to turn to channel six."

Now Kim was seriously miffed. "You interrupted us for a TV show?"

Wade was looking anywhere but at the screen. "You'll understand when you see. And Kim, I just want you to know... it was already too late for me to stop it, the show is live."

"Stop it?" Kim looked at Ron confused, who quickly scooped back up the remote and changed to the channel Wade mentioned. When she saw that it was just America's Funniest Home Videos, she was really confused. "Wade, I don't see..."

"You'll see."

So Kim and Ron settled back to watch, just as they started announcing the semi-finalists. The first two were amusing, but not really funny, so she hoped the third one would better. And it was.

For anyone NOT named Kim Possible.

The host smiled before the third clip started. "And our third finalist... Kim Possible can do anything... except in the kitchen."

Kim's lips drew tighter and tighter as the shortened clips flew by on the screen. Her hands clenched rhythmically, her eyes narrowing as her breathing got deeper and harsher as her mishaps in the kitchen became public viewing for everyone.

Ron, being the wonderful and caring boyfriend that he was saw the signs of what was happening and did the only thing he could in that situation.

He ran!

--

Jim and Tim smiled to each other as they sat in the audience, pleased that their plan had worked. There was no doubt in their minds that the first prize money was theirs.

James Possible did not quite share his sons enthusiasm. "We're going to have a long talk with your mother when we get back home about your lying boys." He glanced back at the screen, wincing at some of what he was seeing his daughter doing on the screen, wondering just how Kim managed to get that batter on the ceiling. "And I find it hard to believe your sister gave you permission to do this."

Jim and Tim weren't listening though, anxiously awaiting the results. "And the winner is... Kim Possible!"

Jim and Tim hugged each other quickly but that came to a quick halt when they heard a loud and rather distinctive yell. "TWEEBS!"

Jim and Tim shared a rather worried glance. James looked around in confusion, as did the entire studio audiance. "I thought Kim was still in Middleton." He looked around again, wonderingly. "I don't see your sister anywhere, do you boys?"

Tim gulped deeply, almost panicked. "I didn't think it would be possible for sound to carry over state lines."

Jim was as scared as his brother. "I guess anything IS possible for a Possible."

"I guess it's a good thing we won that money then, isn't it."

"Yeah, should give us something to live on as we flee the country."

Tim was already considering what they had with them and what they might need. "Do you really think we can get away when Kim comes after us?"

Jim paused briefly, considering their options. "Anything's possible."

--

Author's Notes – I'm working on a chapter of Valentine's Surprise right now, not sure what else is on tap. You'll all now as soon as I do.


End file.
